Searching For What Has Been Found
by artforlife
Summary: It's been seven years since the unspeakable happened and neither Sasuke nor Naruto has spoken to each other since. How can one possibly hold on to something so painful, yet let go of something so deeply engraved into one's self? They say time heals all wounds. Is unrecognized love one of them?
1. Reminiscing of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

June 10th

Cerulean blue eyes slowly awaken as sunlight sneaks through the cream curtain openings to the 24 year olds face. "Time to get up already, damn." Naruto groans. Sitting up in his white V-neck and dark blue boxers, Naruto vigorously rubs at his eye lids to further awaken them, his dark green sheets gathering at his waist. As he turns to step out of bed, the same forsaken picture that has caught his eyes every day for the past seven years beckons to him once again.

Cradling the seven-year old picture in his hands, Naruto Uzumaki stares down somberly at the image; one that brings back far too many memories, and opens up too many still raw scars.

The image is of him and a long time ago raven-haired friend….arms wrapped around each other, faces pressed together. His sun-kissed hair and skin contrasting starkly with the cream porcelain skin of _him_. His eyes a bottomless midnight black hole; fully consuming, all-knowing, enticing, alluring, and most importantly warm—warm with a soft familiarity of a bond that seemed just _so unbreakable_. Warm eyes holding compassion and love, eyes that once held deep pain and sorrow, but in this moment held only jubilance.

Naruto's eyes flicker back to his own self within the image. His show's the same elation and adoration of the person he's so dearly holding on to, his face revealing hint of longing. It's a truly beautiful picture and if one didn't know any better, they'd say the magnitude of the friends' feelings goes deeper than a lifelong friendship.

If one didn't know any better, they'd say they were in love.

This thought prompts a snort out of the Uzumaki's lips. _Too late for that idea, _Naruto reminisces.

"It's far too late." he tells himself.

* * *

"Shit I'm late." Twenty-four year old Uchiha Sasuke muttered absently to himself as he was struggling to find his belt.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, recent law school graduate was late for work. Just finishing school this past May at Akane Law School, the top Law School in the nation, he was recently employed at Kazuto Law firm, a firm known for its superiority among other firms in all areas of law.

Hence why being late _was not_ an option—especially this early into his employment.

Now moving on to search his apartment for his shoes, both clothes and papers, and even furniture was all thoroughly examined (somehow the Uchiha managed to do this in an orderly fashion since he did prefer things neat).

Adorning a sharp yet library classic look, his apartment has the versatility of being extremely warm and welcoming to almost cold and apathetic—like its owner. The walls painted black gave a dark appeal, yet the huge window view taking up almost all the space of a wall gave the apartment some brightness and vitality. The curtains were a light baby blue, soft and inviting. By the side was a large bookcase filled with books ranging from school books to classics to one's for personal pleasure. Two black sofas and a coffee table with more books, some flowers, and candles were also present.

There was light brown wood flooring complimented with a light gray Hermine throw. To the side lay his grand piano, hand carved German cello, and his classic guitar—all items cherished deeply. To finish the look, two soft glowing silver floor lamps and one table lamp were present, their light illuminating the renaissance art hanging above them.

Finding his shoes behind his mini azalea plant, the Uchiha glanced up at the mirror above.

Today he was showcasing off a thin black suit top and black bottoms, a black tie, and a crisp white-collar shirt that was a bit loose with one button left undone. A gold and black watch was left to grace his right wrist. Simple, yet effective; his clothes and accessories revealed his laid-back personality and his ability to be stoic and serious. Looking up at his face, he found his hair is in its usual style; long bangs up front, some drooping over his eyelids, and the rest spiked up in the back.

As he turned to exit out the door, he too is drawn by an object each day; a silver necklace with a cross. The cross holds in the middle of its intersection, an electric blue diamond carved stone. He hates the object with all his might, yet can't seem to throw the damn thing away.

Clipping it in its place around his neck, he leaves the condo with one word in mind.

_Naruto_

* * *

Exiting out of the train station, Naruto was making his way through the streets to get to work right about when someone yelled—

"Hey Uzumaki!"

Said blonde turned around to see his long-time friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Now Kiba Inuzuka was a rare case indeed. Seemingly at first a rambunctious, love lost flake of a friend—Inuzuka proved otherwise to not only be reliable, and at times serious, but also compassionate, attentive, and understanding. Behind his cockiness was a level-headed person who truly cared about others, even before his own needs.

Today was not the case.

Kiba's appearance today was at best…disheveled. His white button up shirt was crinkled, half buttoned, and pushed up halfway to his elbows. His hair was a wild short brown mess upon his head. His dark grey pants noticeable not ironed, and his jacket, rumpled, was held in one hand, and the other hand holding his brief case that barely closed with papers sticking out all over the place. Though unlike Kiba's attire, his face was bright (his family birthmark of red triangles never failing to catch the eye), and his eyes held a mixture of amusement and irritation.

Now Naruto wasn't the swankiest man in town, but he did put in some effort in his clothing choices for work. His light brown jacket, although pushed up to his elbows _was ironed_, and his collar shirt was buttoned up leaving two buttons open. His light brown suit pants, although not crisp to perfection, did have a neat appearance. Naruto's hair was constantly unruly and therefore unfixable. Therefore his only fault was his detective briefcase matching the appearance of his friend's.

"What do you want Inuzuka? Can't you leave an honest man trying to get to work alone?" Naruto joked.

"Honest man my ass! You said you'd wait for me at the train station today!" Kiba yelled, making his way toward the other young man.

"Well Kiba, I did wait, and then I saw if I stayed any longer waiting for your hopeless case I'd be late to work. Again." Naruto pointed out.

"Hey wait a minute there Uzumaki, I'm not the only one who makes us late. There have been plenty of times when you've overslept, missed your train, and blatantly _forgotten_ about work that have made us late." This statement made the blond man blush as he couldn't even deny it. "So don't point your fingers at me!"

"Yeah well wasn't it you Kiba who made us so late last time the Captain embarrassed us in front of the whole department? She screamed at us about how we should have never made it out of the academy and weren't even fit to be human beings, talk about Detectives. She assigned us "sanitation" duties till she deemed us fit enough to do our jobs again."

"Yea yea old news, but anyway I had to pay extra money to take the BUS! I already paid for my train ticket and then was forced to pay for this dumbass bus ticket that dropped me off an extra mile away! I mean seriously can't a detective just catch a break every—

Walking up towards their building, Naruto listened to Kiba's chatter, his mind wandering elsewhere as his friend complains.

Turning his attention back to in front of him, his heart stops beating for one second as he views the familiar hair, face, and body only ten feet in front of him. The raven man looks as stunning as he ever did, and even more so handsome with the years gracing him with strong, sharp, and mature features—different from the younger, boyish looking ones that were transitioning to manhood all those years ago. Completely oblivious to Kiba's babble, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes raptured.

Having not seen him in seven years, his personal life long enigma stood in front of him, close enough for him to touch. He couldn't resist his mouth releasing a single phrase he's been dying to say for years.

"_Sasuke?"_

* * *

**Hey guys! Please read and review if you can! I accept both positive comments and constructive criticism. Just please no bashing, flaming, hating, or any other unnecessary action. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Revisiting Old Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**I also just want to thank all you guys who reviewed, favorite, and put my story on alert! It means so much to me to have any type of feedback and I'm glad you were able to enjoy the first chapter! Any comments/ideas you have are always welcomed! I'm glad to deliver this chapter to you. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week this summer. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I tried to look out for all of them and had my sister glance over the story as well. It's hard when it's the same eyes reviewing it over and over because I lack a beta. I'm sorry if they detract from the story. I'll try to keep them to a minimum. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Naruto's POV _

I watched as he turned his face towards me. Before I called his name, his expression was passive, even tranquil. He was scanning through a newspaper at Kojiro's Paper Stand. Yet I stood and saw cold, unforgiving eyes slice right through me as he turned towards me.

We just stood there awhile, both of us not moving just staring at each other. I decided this awkward silence had gone on far too long and decided to break the ice.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, huh Sasuke?"

He sneered. "Look I don't have time to waste here entertaining you with small talk and false pretenses. Is there any reason as to why you're bothering me?"

"Jesus Uchiha, that was pretty damn harsh." Kiba piped in. I had forgotten he was here. It felt like the temperature had dropped to the twenties, even on this hot day.

"Seeing as this conversation has nothing to do with you Inuzuka, I'd like you to keep your penny worth comments out of it unless you feel the need to make a fool out of yourself like your friend here has. Then please go ahead, but know that I will be far gone by the time you start."

Feeling slightly abashed, I decided to salvage what I could at this failure of a conversation. "I just wanted to say hi Sasuke and ask how you're doing? I didn't mean to offend you." But that didn't work as his next reply was—

"I don't see how my welfare or current state concerns you so I'd rather you mind yourself and stay out of it. I thought we made this quite clear the last time we met."

Okay now I really felt mortified.

"Can't I just ask about an old friend when I see him? It's not like we see each other that often Sasuke."

"The key word in that sentence was _old_, Uzumaki. In other words previous, , no longer, said and done, history; hence why we no longer communicate. We have no ties here between us and as for not seeing each other I'd prefer to keep it that way. Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way to work." His body turned around 180 degrees opposing the traffic on the busy sidewalk.

Mumbling out of shame I had no choice but to answer "Right, got it Sasuke." God I felt like such a fool here.

"Oh and Uzumaki?"

"Yeah…?"

As he only turned his head toward me I saw the stone hard look that was upon Sasuke's face. It made me feel so insignificant and inferior, as if I was lower than dirt (which at this point I'm pretty damn sure I was to him).

"If we do have the misfortune to meet each other again in life, I ask, no, demand that you address me by my surname. There is no longer any familiarity between us and there is no reason as to why we should be that informal with each other. Good bye."

With a heavy heart I watched and saw for not the first time and definitely not the last time in my life he walk away from me.

Having no pride left in my body, I decided to move on with getting to work. I couldn't stand seeing the pity in Kiba's eyes. I've had enough of those looks to last me a life time.

"Let's get to work Kiba. We're already late." I lead the way as we crossed at our intersection to the opposite street.

"Whatever you say bud. How about during lunch I take you to Shojo's Grill? To make up for this shitty morning.?" I mean I understand Sasuke's coldness and everything…

A sigh escapes my tightened throat. "Yeah sure…"

…but why did he have to be so cruel about it?

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Fuck!" I couldn't hold my anger as I pounded the wall of the elevator.

_Why?_ Gritting my teeth, I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Why the fuck was he here? Here of all places on the goddamn earth? I thought by moving all the way out into center city I'd never have to see him again. If I'd known after his training he'd end up here I would have taken another job!_

"Tch, asking me how I'm doing. How does he think I'm doing? I was doing fine till I saw his face again." Sasuke muttered quietly to himself.

_Ding!_

As the elevator opened, the Uchiha stepped onto his floor, rounded the corner and entered his office. Luckily again it was one with a beautiful open view which served as his advantage in this moment. He stood at the edge of it, pouring his emotions, mind, and soul out, as if they could emanate out of his body into the window and transfer into the air, carrying his worries away as if they were as light as feathers.

"_Hmph. As if anything in my life has ever been that easy." Sasuke smirked to himself. _

Continuing his contemplation, Sasuke reflected on the exchange between him and the Uzumaki.

"_Nothing will change now that he's back, regardless of what he thinks. He's made it clear before that me and him shall and always will walk two different paths in life, share two different views, and have two different means even if our ends are the same. He's made that point clear with the utmost clarity in which I can never relinquish the anger or pain from my heart in view of his actions. That alone shall always stand."_

Yet as he thought this his face contorted into an expression of anger, grief, pain, and more importantly conflict. He grasps the cross around his neck and twirled with the other hand a silver ring with an intertwined rope design in the middle of it . At the center of the ring held black gem, cut in a diamond shape, and the inside read _haec olim meminisse iuvabit (one day this will be pleasing to remember)._

Dropping the cross as if it burned, yet holding on to the ring, he continued to submerge himself in his thoughts.

"_There is no room in my life or my heart for scum like him, scum that pick protecting the law before people; mindlessly following other's paths and beliefs regardless of his own will. As a detective he must always pick the former, never the latter. Regardless of the circumstances he must always do as the law calls and beckons or face consequences. But I believe in manipulating, changing, and loop-hole through the law to do what is right, what will save people. And I plan on doing so. That concept has long since solidified my decision of becoming a lawyer. _

_Sighing at the complication of the matter at hand he continued, "Yet as long as Naruto Uzumaki seems to be keen on making another appearance in this opera of my life, I might as well play the stage as well."_

"…_As Shakespeare said, "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances."_

"Don't worry Kaname. I plan on playing my part damn well till the end." Sasuke muttered, turning from the window and back to his work, slipping the ring back onto his finger.

* * *

"So, he's still pent-up about what happened all that time ago with Kaname, huh?" Kiba pondered out loud.

Kiba and Naruto were having lunch on the ceiling of their building, side by side, with the perfect encompassing view of the city.

Taking a bite of his sandwich Naruto replied, "Well Kiba who isn't. Even in our own group of friends, we still don't talk about it. It's pretty taboo."

"Obviously it wasn't just another little thing that happened. It was fucking huge. What I mean is that time still hasn't calmed his anger at all. He still seems as raw and cut up about it as he was the day it happened. Hell, you still look torn up over it." Kiba hotly countered, taking a huge chunk out of his sandwich.

"Yeah well Kiba it's not like I don't feel like shit over it. He was one of the few people in this world Sasuke trusted, let alone _loved._ He really did love him. And I, I …I took that from him…"

"Whoa, Naruto, you can't really believe that?! You did what you thought was right. You and Sasuke just saw things differently, unfortunately. Besides. I'm pretty shocked you feel that way about, and care about him. He was dating Sasuke and you two hated each other because of that. Why do you care so much now?"

_Why do I care? _"I mean…I don't know Kiba. I don't know. I just feel as though I'm obligated to. Not necessarily out of guilt, but rather that we both loved a man who we'd do anything for, which he did prove he'd do. It's out of that sort of weird connection that I have to pay respect to that."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly at that one. "Wow Naruto, I didn't know you felt that way. So what about now? You obviously still love Sasuke. Does he even know that? Did he know that back seven years ago?"

"Hahahaha, I'm pretty sure he's still oblivious to that fact. Before it was because he was with Kaname, now it's because he fucking hates my guts."

"…So what are you going to do about it now? Nothing? I mean, even if he was a jackass today and I still can't fathom why you picked him out of all people to like, you've never been known to give up on anything. Yet neither has Sasuke. He's the type of guy to stay loyal to the one he loves, even if it means remaining lonely for the rest of his life…"

"….That's true. I guess there is only one thing for me to do then."

Kiba looked up from his meal, puzzled. "What?"

Naruto smiled softly down at his lone sandwich piece left and tossed the rest into his mouth. "Keep my promise to that bastard, Kaname."

Leaving Kiba looking more confused than ever, Naruto peacefully got up, dusted offed his pants and began walking away.

* * *

"_Uzumaki. Promise me this. Promise me that if the time comes when I am no longer here, I want you to watch over Sasuke. You are the only other person who can bring true happiness to him in this world and are the only other person he loves. Promise me you will always be there for him, even when he doesn't want you to be. He will always fight back against you, yet I know you will always fight back to keep him as well, just like how you fought to keep him from me."_

-_Kaname Akimoto_

* * *

**That wrap's up the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Igniting the flame

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me guys. I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you, including those who put my story on alerts or favorite. I get so much joy from seeing support for my story and that inspires me more to write for you guys. I'd also like to give a special thanks to jizzle for making me laugh and pushing me to update sooner with more "spiciness". **

**Well hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! From now on there will be beginning flashbacks to give history of Sasuke and Kaname for all those curious. Here it goes-sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes-no beta reader :( **

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_A fifteen year old Sasuke entered Kougami's Bookstore in search of peace, quiet, music, and more crime and angst novels. Sporting a black v-neck, form-fitting dark gray jeans, and black high-tops, he waved to old man Mitoshi and made his way to his destination._

_Now this bookstore wasn't the bright and bubbly Barnes and Noble at the other block. Quite the opposite with its soft black walls, charcoal colored carpet flooring, and gray lounge seats, with an old stage off-set to the side, it was clear that this store was not nearly as mainstream. _

_This bookstore was for the reclusive: for those who wanted to succumb wholly to the sounds of the alternative and punk music playing softly, for those who needed to sit somberly at the small café in the corner of the shop while pondering about their life, and for those who wished to fully entrance themselves in the novel section. This was not a place you merely found; it was a place you hunted for. _

_Therefore, it was easy to see as to why this store in particular happened to be the young Uchiha's favorite place, not only for books, but for his own leisure. He spent a good part of his life here and practically knew everyone; the pretty and sweet red-haired waitress who worked at the café (who always hit on him), the young man who worked the stage and had far too many tattoos and piercings to count, Saiyo the person to refer to for help with books/music, and of course Mitoshi the store owner. _

_Hence why when Sasuke stumbled upon this new man reorganizing the crime section, he was thoroughly confused. This was his secluded section! The only other person he ever saw here working was Saiyo, and even then that was sparingly. How dare this man come in and trash his sanction._

_Said man turned at that second and chose to show his face. Having a sharp yet strong jaw, accented cheekbones, and taut, smooth, milky skin, these features showed that this man was matured. Not fully because of the presence of some baby fat in the cheeks, but definitely older than Sasuke. His jet black curs that swept over his eyebrows across his face was shoulder length, and his strikingly beautiful green eyes where keen, sharp, and scrutinizing. With a stature larger than Sasuke's 5' 6", Sasuke deduced he was probably six-foot and well-defined to the point of having obvious muscles, yet had a touch of being lean like a soccer player would be. You could tell by the way his black shirt clung to his body, along with his loose black pants (the standard uniform for the shop). "Hot." Was all Sasuke could think about until a…._

"_Can I help you?" _

_startled him out of his fascination. Embarrassed by losing his focus, he quickly composed himself and answered back in his rude teenage way "Yeah, you could move out of the way so I could get to my books. Or you could continue being a hindrance and stay there blocking the aisle."_

_Now he didn't necessarily mean to sound like a jackass. It just happened to turn out that way with him being flustered and all. _

_Yet said man wasn't phased in the slightest. He chuckled! Thinking he was being mocked, Sasuke was about to go off at the man when he heard him mutter "cute." Him, Sasuke Uchiha, Cute? Wtf. However the words he heard next nearly made his jaw drop. _

"_Next time kid how about you get your lazy ass to the other aisle and walk around me as you can obviously or in your case not so obviously see that someone is working here. I understand you're the costumer and all and we appreciate that—but what we don't appreciate here is the snobby attitude especially when we work our asses off for you. Now here I made some space for you to walk through. Next time be a gentleman and ask or try to go for an excuse me so you don't look like an ass."_

…_What the fuck…! Sasuke had never met anyone able to dish out so easily and honestly what he gave. He was completely ashamed and embarrassed, yet at the same time in awe at the man's ability to act so calmly. Dare he say, he was impressed! _

_Realizing the man was waiting for Sasuke to move around him, he mumbled an abashed sorry, and walked around the man into his section. Focused completely at ignoring him, he started briskly picking at his books. Taking out one too quickly, he found the whole shelf fell out onto the floor. Sasuke couldn't help muttering to himself "God I'm acting like that baka, Naruto would. What's wrong with me?" as he picked up the fallen books._

_Reaching for the last book to pick up, the one he originally meant to buy, he found another set of hands gathering it up and hoisting it to inquisitive eyes. "And then there were none, by Agatha Christie. A classic crime huh. Didn't think a punk like you would have good taste in novels."_

_Why it was none other than the same man who made a fool of him earlier. Deciding to keep his pride this time he snatched the book out of the man's hands and turned around back to his search for more books. He kept his head high, his eyes set straight and said with the utmost resolve "I didn't believe such a rude and incompetent employee would even have the knowledge of good literature. Looking at the way you pack shelves crappily and get a thrill off mocking people, I'm surprised you can read at such a level that requires such maturity."_

_Expecting the man to back off and let him be, he turned and gave his infamous smirk, a look that held confidence, cruelty, superiority, and judgment. But he was once again surprised seeing a chest—that he didn't know was so close behind him—rumbling with laughter! _

"_God, you're a piece of work, aren't you." Green eyes filled with mirth stared down at him waiting for his response. When he got none, only slanted charcoal eyes daring him to say more, he chuckled some more, pressed his body closer to Sasuke's, and leaned over him. _

_Hearing his breath hitch, Sasuke could not believe the audacity of this man before him. He was basically pressed against him, faces angled towards each other, foreheads touching, lips just a few inches apart. He felt the heat and intensity grow between them as neither one backed down. There was a kind of ferocity that brought them closer. One that burned with anger, pride, and desire. _

_Both drowning in the other's eyes yet searching for a sign of weakness, they leaned closer and closer, lips brushing against each other. _

_Sasuke couldn't control the burning heat in his loins—something he's yet to feel with anyone else in his life up to that point. He couldn't control himself as his hips reached upwards to rub slightly against the other man's heat; one he could feel was just as excited as him. Now with hips rubbing roughly across each other, and lips brushing gently, neither man could think about pulling away. The moans released from both parties confirmed their attraction to another. _

_Not wanting to be the damsel here, Sasuke decided to man-up and take action. But as soon as he pulled his lips up to fully enclose around the others his head stilled as he heard these three words. _

"_So fucking cute." _

_And with those three words, the head with the black curls lifted, and an arm shot out behind him and grabbed a book. Green eyes turned back towards him with amusement and desire and whispered into his ear "I think this novel would suit you just as well as the other." As he slipped what looked like to be a bookmark into the book before handing it to the stunned Uchiha, taking a step back and smirking as he did so._

_His pride wounded, Sasuke could think of only one thing to do. He shot the man the bird, shoved him roughly further away from him and stormed out of the store only to pause to toss the money for the books onto the desk, leaving old man Mitoshi confused and said jackass from earlier laughing. _

_Rounding the corner he opened the novel and was surprised again—and too much for his own liking—with a note instead of what had appeared to be a bookmark. _

"_As much as your attitude sucks, I can't help but like a little shit like you. Come back to the bookstore often. We can discuss your books once you get through with them—that is "if you have enough intelligence to be able to fully comprehend them to a point of discussion". See ya."_

_-Kaname _

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

July 5th

_Sasuke's Pov_

Sighing as he locked the door to his office, he quickly made his way to the elevator to leave from work. His job as a criminal defense attorney wasn't getting any easier as the past few weeks had been rough. In regards to the several cases that came to his office, one was basically a lost cause, two had hit dead ends in evidence, and the one that seemed to have potential was thrown a hard-wall recently. The prosecution was digging up more and more evidence against the man, making Sasuke even question the man's innocence. Yet as a lawyer all are innocent till proven guilty. It would be against his principles as well to condemn this man considering the circumstances revolving this case seeming like the same one he found himself involved on not too long ago.

Though quite tired of reminiscing of the past, Sasuke decided enough was enough and left work. As usual, he always managed to stay well past five each day. His fellow workers at the office decided that as the "newbie" and how others put, the "baby" of the place, he was meant to be their personal slave; that included pushing off tedious work to him and having him run the morning errands such as making copies or getting coffee.

Getting off at the first floor, Sasuke met two of his coworkers, Tsumi and Koto.

Koto was a tall, stout man with cropped dark brown hair and gray eyes. Tsumi was a curvaceous blonde with brown eyes; shrewd and at times cruel in her cross examinations, Tsumi was actually quite sweet to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Why don't you come out tonight with guys at the firm? Take a break from your constant work schedule? We'll all be at Kagawa's." Koto called out to him.

This comment made Sasuke grimace. "I don't know Koto, maybe it's because of all the "extra work" I've been given."

"Hey now Sas, it's part of the initiation process! Lighten up!"

"_Asshole." Sasuke muttered to himself. _He was about to turn around from them when Tsumi called out to him.

"Awe come on Sasuke, they guys were only joking. They didn't mean to be asses."

"—Hey I'd disagree with that" Koto attempted to interject, but was roughly cut off by an ice-cold glare from Tsumi.

"Shut the hell up! No one asked you what you thought douchebag" Like Sasuke said she was sweet to him, but could be a real bitch sometimes. It helped that she was hot, otherwise he wouldn't understand how the other guys could tolerate her.

"It would mean a lot to us if you came Sasuke. We just want to make you feel more comfortable. I'll get the other dumbasses to lay off and get their own shit from now on. Just consider our offer and come out tonight, will ya?"

Giving her a long and hard stare he eventually grumbled "Sure…Anyways I gotta get home." He really wasn't in the mood to go out at all.

"Please Sasuke, for me? It's not good to be cramped up all day alone. Come out even just for a bit, half an hour at the most!"

Tearing his gaze away from her pleading eyes and pouting face, he answered "I'll think about it." Seemingly satisfied with that answer, she turned with a smile and left with Koto, but not without yelling back "See ya at eight!"

_Tch, she just assumes I'll be there. As if. I'm just going home and crashing..._

Yet somehow he found himself at eight forty-five in Kagawa's bar. Whether it was because of the loneliness of his condo, that dinner was shit, or because the TV shows that were on sucked, Sasuke found himself leaving his apartment and entering the bar. Originally planning on bumming it, he did find himself putting minimal effort in. Donning simple black pants and a light cream colored silk top that revealed enough chest to be attractive, but not enough to scream single Sasuke entered the bar.

Scanning the crowd he found his coworkers and made his way over to them. As he approached, they all turned and greeted him with rather loud and obnoxious calls of "Sasuke!" "Hey buddy" "How you've been!" "Good to see ya" "Sup Cutie!" "Get over here and start drinking!"

He decided to nod as acknowledgement to all of them, giving a hug then a glare to Tsumi as she shouted a "I knew you would come!" and took a seat a little ways off at the bar.

As the night progressed he found he did enjoy himself. He drank, laughed, joked with his pals, and even had some time to just enjoy the scene. It had been far too long. Of course there were the little shit heads who thought they could buy him drinks and get him in their paints, but they were all successfully ignored. Except for said approaching shithead.

This one was older than the rest, around thirty-three, and was much more confident. He had the slightly rugged look with just a plaid button-up shirt buttoned only half way, well-defined muscles from physical labor, and ripped jeans. With tan skin, peach fuzz, chocolate-brown tresses chopped short, and surprisingly warm brown eyes to match he was a decent looking specimen.

He plopped right down next to him and sat there not saying a word. This was quite fine by Sasuke. _"As long as he doesn't bother me, I couldn't give two shits."_

…Yet his wish didn't last for long.

"Soo let me guess. This is your first time in five years to a bar, and a bit longer since you last had a good fuck."

...This was certainly one brave little shit. Straight to the point, unlike the others who tried pick up moves, politeness and "getting to know him". Sasuke found this change slightly refreshing, especially with the deep bedroom voice. Though that didn't mean Sasuke wouldn't make him work for it and leave him high and dry like the others. He'd entertain this one.

"And let me guess, you're the classic fuck up. Screwed around too much in high school, flunked community college, had a few arrests, got a break as a laborer, was dumped by your ex for someone with actually promise in life, and now is sitting here trying to hook up with someone way out of his league since his life is beyond pitiful and bleak."

Now if this guy really wanted to stand a chance with Sasuke he'd stand his ground and have a smart remark. Otherwise he should just get up and quit.

Instead the man just turned and grinned. "Nailed it. And now let me take another turn. You're here out with your high-class buddies—probably lawyers or businessmen—in an unsuccessful attempt to run away from your own inner demons and have now ended up at this bar quietly sulking. You want to be able to move on, but can't seem too. You have all this anger, all this pain inside you, pain from losing someone who was a part of you."

This one seemed pretty good at reading people. Sasuke was intrigued. Leaning closer he whispered with a deep and sexy voice "Go on."

"You promised yourself you wouldn't love another after him, and it's true. Your heart does belong to him. But you're human and you have carnal desires."

Peaking over at his coworkers he found half of them to be gone and the other half piss-drunk, nearly non-existent. Sasuke then decided he'd continue this game.

Releasing a deep rumbled "Hmmm" he slowly moved his hand along said man's arm, over his chest and rested it on his crotch, giving it a good squeeze. Hard and Thick. Just the way he liked them. Checking out his ass as well, he found it supple, tender and sweet and he gave it a good squeeze as well.

Finally looking up at rugged man with eyes filled with lust, he spoke with a voice dripping sex. "What do you think I should do then to satiate those desires?"

Now depending on this man's answer he'd either leave him high and dry like the others or actually fuck this one as he seemed fun enough, clever, and forward.

The man moved his head to nibble on and suck on Sasuke's earlobe. He then put both hands on Sasuke's ass cheeks, kneaded them, and mumbled "I think you should let me fuck the shit outta this ass."

_Che. Wrong Answer. _Just when he was about to leave the sucker behind the man continued, to his surprise, as he moved his hand over to grip Sasuke's cock through his jeans "But I also think you'd love to fuck the shit outta my ass yourself, and that you're hiding a monster slut in here" pumping Sasuke's arousal through his jeans.

Sasuke now smirked. First man of the evening to get it right. He didn't just need to fuck a man or get fucked. He needed both desperately. Turning his head and giving the man a hot, steamy, tongue filled kiss he sent his message loud and clear; let's go.

As the two bodies made their way out of the bar, they failed to notice cerulean eyes watching them.

Naruto, who had just entered the bar with some friends, had witnessed the exchange between the two.

And he was pissed.

About to storm after Sasuke and yank him from the man, he did something that surprised him. He took a deep breath and calmed down. He'd let Sasuke have his fun tonight screwing the tool bag.

But tomorrow he better watch out.

...He's making his move.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the support and reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot! More to come soon next week!**


	4. A Change of Seasons

**Thank you so much for all the support guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell my your thoughts and suggestions by reviewing and a special thanks to all those who reviewed last week! You guys are the best. **

**To the guest reviewer who asked the pairing its Sasu/Naru, but not till later as its gradually building up. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

_Flashback_

_How the hell did we get here?_

_Sasuke couldn't help but wonder in shock and awe how far him and that jackass Kaname had come. They went from hating each other (with a strange, compelling attraction), to becoming ridiculously close (still having the unbearable attraction). _

_After that first day, Sasuke found himself going back to Kougami's in search of new books and in secret hope of seeing Kaname again. To his luck, he did. From what he originally planned of proving his superior knowledge of the book while simultaneously telling him off, he ended up staying two hours discussing the novel to such a deep extent with the man that he had to admit he had met his match. _

_Kaname's insight was incredible. Although he looked like a good for nothing punk, in reality he was an Einstein underneath. He revealed the most subtle notions, easily explained the most complex concepts, and turned intricate details into meaningful yet simple words. He could explain an author's concept and motive in such a concise manner, yet had the ability to extrapolate and discuss the same novel to earth's end. He was truly a master of literature, and Sasuke couldn't help but to adore and admire it. _

_That's why today, like for the past month, they sat together and hung out, discussing the latest music, trends, novels, and lessons of life. It didn't matter if it was in the bookstore, the park, or under the bridge. The discussion was always enthralling, shiver-worthy, and exhilarating—like a drug Sasuke couldn't shake. _

_Today's discussion was taking place in the park under their tree, the largest Sakura tree in the area. They were sitting side by side, cuddling, facing towards each other. Kagame's hand was resting on Sasuke's hip, occasionally kneading the skin there. Sasuke twirled the fabric of his friend's shirt between his fingers as they talked._

"_No way, you cannot call Vivian an unsung hero! She was a crack whore, who after jail went on a killing spree of men she seduced, from pimps—who albeit deserved it—to innocents she deceived by pretending to be a normal girl." Sasuke vigoriously shook his head in response to Kaname's claim of Vivan's heroism. They were debating characters in their latest read crime novel._

"_Its not a matter of what she did, but rather the underlying feelings and circumstances. Look at it from this perspective; Vivian went into prostitution because she had no other way to live. Orphaned at eight years old, abused in foster care, and homeless for ten years, she has felt true destitution. She faced a life without basic comforts like food, running water, and warmth that we abuse and ungraciously take advantage of every day. When she met the officer at the corner, she felt she would finally be free. The law would save her from her miserable existence. She did not expect to be arrested for prostitution, especially in her circumstances of being forced into the profession." _

"…_Go on…" Sasuke couldn't resist from staring at Kaname's expression; a look that to those who did not know him appeared to be peaceful, but was in reality contemplative as he looked off into the distance, eyes glazed, eyebrows furrowed. _

"_She found out that day that the law does not protect people. The law is meant to maintain order, give retribution to those due, and hope to act as deterrence for unacceptable behavior. Even police officers and detectives still must act within the realm of the law or else face prosecution from the law itself. This fact of life not only rattled her core, but nearly destroyed the life within her. She thought "if the law cannot protect me from evil, and can only punish those after the evil is done, what is this life I am living?" Shutting his eyes he continued "Yet she persevered. Her actions were completely wrong, and her motives were cruel, unusual and biased. In the beginning she only attacked men who were pimps and thugs. Then she let the darkness of her tainted mind consume her. She felt all men deserved to suffer the same as her, because of her history, and lost complete respect for the law. That we all know is wrong. Yet the heroism within her is the fire that kept her burning. She did not allow life to bring her down. She attempted to right the wrong, yet didn't know how. She tried to use what life threw at her to re-motivate her. The author tried to show that even in someone like Vivian, there is a soul trying to find her way in life, trying to live, yet still hasn't found the correct way how. It is up to us to understand the difference between right and wrong within ourselves, whether it has been recognized by the law. That was what the author meant to show through her character."_

"..._Shit…" Once again, Kaname found a way to baffle Sasuke by taking such a miniscule character and seeing them for what they really were. When Sasuke's eyes met his companion's, he looked away with light blush on his cheeks. _

"_Or the concept could be not to become a crack whore or else your life will just suck balls. Literally."_

_Sasuke chuckled. It would be classic of Kaname that after such a long, deep speech he'd lighten the mood with humor. Checking his watch he found to his dismay that it was past five and he actually needed to get home to study. _

"_Hey I gotta get going. I actually have work due tomorrow and there's no way in hell we're staying here till nine like last night!" _

_Kaname just grinned. "Hey it's not my fault! You were convinced of proving to me that Shattered Glass was a way better band than Running on Ice. Which is a better use of your time than doing your calculus homework."_

"_You're just saying that because you're in college and you can bullshit you work and procrastinate because you have all your classes between 10 and 2." Sasuke drawled, unimpressed._

"_What can I say, it's the good life." Now a smirk was plastered on his face. _

"_Well fuck you! It's bad enough that you drew a dick on my calc homework that said "get some bitch". Now that bitch of a teacher hates me even more." Sasuke yelled, his eye twitching in irritation yet a smirk creeping on his face due to amusement. _

"_H__ahaha she saw that?! She deserves it. You told me she's been awful to you since day one because she was jealous of your family."_

"W_ell I didn't make it any better by what I said today."_

".._what did you say?"_

"_When she started going off on me I told her the energy she put into shrieking like a deranged banshee would be better spent in learning math to the point that she could actually teach another human being at an acceptable level, not the mediocrity she was passing off as teaching now. Or better yet, that she could use the energy she uses to bitch, to lose weight so that someone might actually find her remotely attractive and save her from her lonely misery. Then I gave her the finger and walked out again as the bell rang."_

_Staring at each other for five seconds, both busted out laughing picturing Sasuke's calc teacher's face: red, ballooned, bursting at the seams while her short and pudgy body quaked and jiggled with anger. _

_After laughing for what seemed like years both got up and were making their way back. _

_Looking down at his feet, unusually shy and blushing Kaname asked "before you go I was wondering if you'd want to come with me this Friday to Late Night at Kingley's. There having a mixture of poetry and music. I thought that we could check it out together, and then I'd show you a surprise."_

_Sasuke turned surprised. He wasn't sure if this was another friendly get together or a date, but either way he didn't mind, actually hoping for the latter. _

"_Sure. Just don't let it be shitty." And with a smirk, walked away. _

* * *

_Sasuke POV _

"Fuck!" Rugged man was working wonders with his tongue on his cock. Having not received a blow job in years, this to Sasuke felt pretty damn good. Pushing the man's head further on him, Sasuke leaned against his apartment wall, heaving, huffing, and moaning.

"God, right there! Like that, suck harder. More!" Sasuke groaned out into pleasure. Unlike most believed, he was quite vocal in bed. The man was swirling his tongue and humming, creating unbearable pleasure as he took Sasuke as deep as he could—the man was very well endowed.

Just when he was about to come, Sasuke pulled the man's head off his cock with a rough pop. Tugging the man up to eye-level with him, Sasuke mashed their lips together in a fast, furious kiss. Sasuke completely dominated the man, pulling, biting, and sucking the man's lips, his tongue completely invading the other man's mouth. They were wrapped around each other, both naked moaning messes. The battle for dominance was over, for now.

Pulling their heads apart, yet tongues still battling in an open mouth kiss, Sasuke grabbed the other man and started pumping him with rough tugs, smearing the heavy pre-cum all over the reddened tip.

"Shit, more, please more." The man begged.

"You want more?" Sasuke questioned. He loved watching the man roughly nod his head. Letting his sadistic side out, he stopped pumping, held the man at his base to prevent him from coming and forced him to look him in the eye. "You're gonna have to beg for it. Really beg and show me how much a bitch you are for my cock."

Groaning the man licked his lips and continued. "I want you. I want your big, fat, juicy cock pounding me into the wall, stretching my dirty little asshole, making me scream. I want you tearing up my inside, marking me with your cum all over, fucking me so hard I feel like I'm going to break."

At that moment, Sasuke let out an animalistic growl, slammed the man into the wall, and told the man one command while positioning his fingers at his face. "Suck."

The man did as his commanded, his cock leaking, showing he liked to be manhandled in such a way, turning Sasuke on further. He began prepping the man, moving his fingers at a brutal pace that had the man in a sloppy, pitiful mess, begging for release, and then a slow pace; purposely missing his prostrate with each thrust.

"You want all three of my fingers you cock-slut? You want them all, filling you, twisting around inside you." Sasuke taunted.

"Yes! Please, anything. Fill my hole!"

Shoving all three fingers in, his long fingers started a deep, harsh pace. The other man was mewling. Pressed up against the wall, fingers scratching it looking for anything to anchor to, his face turned to the side. Growing impatient Sasuke pulled out his fingers and without warning slammed in all his nine inches into the man, slamming the man further into the wall.

Sasuke fucked all his boiling frustration and anger from over the years into this man. His hips moving like lightening, creating a deep, hard, and dead-on thrust. His one hand jerking the man's cock, the other on his hips giving him leverage. The said man was plastered against the wall, and was jutting his ass out to meet Sasuke's thrusts. Thuds against the wall as the other man was repeatedly thrusted into could be heard throughout the apartment (and probably the building), along with their moans, sighs, and groans.

"Ahhhh. Bend your ass more, lift it up, suck in my dick like the slut you are. Mmmm fuck." Sasuke was close to relief, the coiling tension in his loins growing. His groans were deep and velvety, creating tingling sensation in the other man's balls showing he had to come.

"Fuck, fuck, you're so deep. You're cock, mm, feels, ah, so fucking good. I love it." Sasuke bit sharply down at the junction between the man's neck and collarbone. He began biting and sucking everywhere, leaving darkened hickies as prove of their escapade. After a particularly hard thrust on the man's prostate, and a hard suck, rugged man let loose.

The man then groaned and released all over the wall. Feeling walls clench around him, Sasuke released deep within the condom. Both men were huffing and puffing messes, sliding down the wall on to the ground.

Catching his breath, rugged man turned with a mischievous glint in his eyes and said my turn. He turned, pushed Sasuke on the ground and began all over again—except this time he would top. They began kissing again while rugged man prepped Sasuke, turning him into a mewling, slutty mess. Breaking this kiss, Sasuke got on all fours and spread his legs. "Come over here and fuck me like you mean it. I want it so hard and deep I can barely walk tomorrow. I want you to fill my ass up with your cock, and give it to me like a dirty whore."

The man crawled up to Sasuke, and slammed all the way in, beginning another brutal tempo like Sasuke had done before to him. "You like this huh. Look how wet your asshole is. Tell me how much of a slut you are, how much you love getting fucked deep like this."

Sasuke arched his back, his ass meeting every thrust, his body beginning to quake. "Fuuuuccck, ah I love getting cock so deep in my ass. I want more, deeper. Break me. I need your cock all the way inside me, filling me up till you're cum runs down out of my ass!" Clenching his walls more as his orgasm approached he continued. "Shit! I need more, fuck so much more. Let that thick cock stretch me till I can't stretch anymore. I feel so full, ah."

The man sped up twice as fast, giving all he could give. "Fuck! Like that, ohh so good. So goood." Sasuke yelled as he came, his voice having rose an octave and now hoarse.

"God your ass is soo good." The man groaned. "So fucking good."

Yet even as he was filled, Sasuke knew that no matter what he did, no matter who he fucked or got fucked by it would never be enough. He'd wake up alone feeling cheap, empty, and lonely…

* * *

_Naruto POV_

I was beyond enraged when I saw Sasuke leave the bar with that guy.

How could he do that? Didn't he understand how much I cared? How long I loved him only to have my chances ruined by one choice, one mistake?

But it was that same mistake that tore him from me, and that same mistake that ultimately left us where we are now: me alone, depressed, and hurt, and Sasuke angry, bitter, hollow, and empty.

I decided that night that it would be the last time I'd allow fear to hold me. I wouldn't allow his iciness and cruelty to deter me from establishing a role in his life again.

That's why I ended up entering Chiya's café; it's the café I've noticed that he always stops by in the morning to get coffee. If I tried to confront him on his way to the office, it would either end up like our first encounter or he'd simply walk away. He couldn't do too much of either in a café without creating a scene and he _hates_ creating a scene.

I saw him, sitting by the corner next to the window, slowly sipping his coffee while staring off into space, probably thinking too much like he always does.

I quickly make my way over to him, and sit down, effectively startling him out of his reverie as his head turned towards me, an eyebrow rose in surprise at first, and then pulled together as his face morphed into a sneer. He always could make the nastiest of looks.

"Hey Sasuke. How's your morning been?" I try to start out nice and casual, but then the bastard had to reply—

"How the fuck does my morning seem to have been?" he snarled. "It was actually semi-decent till your atrocity of a person came over and sat down in front of me. If you planned on ruining my day, mission accomplished dimwit."

…ok…wow that was completely fucking uncalled for?! I know I told myself to stay calm, but I couldn't keep it in with him being such an ass especially after I noticed all the hickies and bite marks littering the parts of his neck and chest I could see. Jealousy and fury quickly arose out of me.

"You know for someone who just got laid, you're being pretty bitchy this morning. There's no need for the asshole behavior especially when I was trying to talk to you." I retorted back.

Something flashed before his eyes, too fast for me to tell. It almost looked like his was pained by my words as his eyes had softened. Then they hardened into black rocks as he obviously pushed aside those feelings

"Fuck you! I did not ask for you in my life, nor do I want you in my life. I made it quite damn clear last time I would rather never see you again. So don't fucking reprimand me when you bring your dumbass over to me and attempt to make a conversation I already said I never want to have with you. Just fuck off and leave me the hell alone!" Huffing in frustration he began gathering up his items and was about to leave until I grabbed his wrist. I couldn't let myself get side tracked by his words again or else I could never get anywhere with him. I knew he was hurt as bad as I was, and basically was protecting himself the only way he knew how.

"Let go of me." He repeated very slowly, deep, and cold. He face was showing the most loath any human being could show for another. I couldn't repress the shiver I felt, but my resolve could not waver.

"Sasuke" I murmured softly. His stone face faltered for a second at the softness of my voice.

"I'm not here to fight you, to be a nuisance, or a hindrance to your life. I really honestly do care about you or else I would have been long gone before. I know you are hurting—

"How? How the hell do you know how I'm hurting! You don't even know what's like—

Frustrated at this point I lost my composure "I know what its like Sasuke! To lose someone who means the world to you. Someone who left a hole in you that can't be filled. Someone who you depended on like the air you breathe! I know Sasuke because I lost you! That day seven years ago I lost my best friend, the most important person in the world to me! I lost you and that is the biggest regret of my life! Every day I look at our picture and remember you, every day I think about you to the point of tears, every morning my heart clenches and aches thinking about you, where you are, if you're okay, what could have been! I know Sasuke!"

I was breathing so hard at that point I didn't even realize it. All I could do was look at him: the reason for my sorrow yet joy, the reason for my pain and love. His face was unreadable, but no longer threatening. His eyes had warmed from a black to a dark gray, and his face had lost some of its tension. I took this as a sign to go on.

"I realize the gravity of what happened and I know I can't ever ask you to forget it. It would be beyond stupid, foolish, and naïve. What happened is a part of all of us now whether we like it or not, have accepted it or not." I looked down at my thumbs, twiddling them. "Over the years we've both avoided each other especially in times of need out of spitefulness, anger, stubbornness, and fear. Sasuke, right now I just want to try to get your forgiveness. I know you rarely forgive, but please allow me to try."

I heard a dark chuckle and expecting a vindictive face, I was mortified to see a broken face upon a man I knew as so strong. It shattered my core into pieces as my heart broke seeing so much pain upon a face I so loved.

"What do you want from me Naruto? To absolve you? To say its okay, I forgive you and pretend we are the same people from ten years ago. Well fine Naruto, you're absolved! But I have no intentions of creating a farce of a relationship with you, especially when you decided years ago that I was no longer a priority in your life."

The only way then for Sasuke to understand my true feelings was to go back to how we did years ago. To look at him with everything I had, pouring my whole soul into my eyes and trying while looking into his midnight ones that I was not looking to free myself of a guilty conscience.

"Sasuke you probably don't believe me, but I wouldn't use you to satisfy my desire for my conscience. You are one of the few people I have loved in this world. Letting you go is like death itself. I learned that hard over these seven years, and I can tell you've felt the same about me too. You still wear that necklace of mine I gave you even after all these years. Please I'm begging you. Let me help start us anew. Create a new chapter in our lives; together. Not because I want to forget about what happened, but because I care so much about you that I can't let you go. If you refuse me today I'll come every day for the rest of your life and plea the same plea on ears that have long since gone death."

He stared at me, long, hard, and unyielding. He stared calculating my honesty, analyzing my intentions, and guessing if he could allow himself to be put as such a risk. I hoped the answer was in my favor.

He stood up, collected his bags and began to walk away.

It's over.

I failed.

Just about when I was about to feel waterworks—which would have been embarrassing in such a public place—I heard him say,

"Meet me at the park, between Asbury and Styer street, six p.m. If you're late one minute I will write-up a restraining order against you so you could never bug me again with your insufferable existence. So be punctual, I don't like to waste my time or energy."

…I couldn't help but smile to myself in anticipation of ahead our meeting ahead…

He's finally giving me a chance; this time I won't blow it.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all your help! Please read and review! I love your comments. It motivates me to write more and I enjoy criticism as well. Thanks again!**


	5. A Bright New Start

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update! I had an insane week! As school approaches I will try to keep my updates within a week's span, but don't worry if they start becoming closer to two weeks. I'll keep you posted. The next chapter will be out roughly between this Sunday and next Thursday.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

_Flashback_

_Late night at Kingley's was proving to be quite the opposite of what Sasuke expected. It was a whole new experience to him. The poetry was enchanting, comedic, solemn, and vibrant. The music was empowering and encompassing. The atmosphere was relaxed, yet lively, content yet hungry, but most of all fulfilling. _

_It was actually turning out to be a great night. _

_Kaname sat across from him, his fingers tapping in sync with his foot to the beat of the soft rock music . Tonight he decided to showcase off a white t-shirt, a medium blue denim button up shirt (left unbuttoned), black boots, and light blue wash jeans. An attire Sasuke found extremely laid-back, but sexy on the young man in front of him. It gave a comforting yet mysterious appeal, as his black curly locks were left untouched giving a bed head look. _

_Sasuke chose to wear a white cardigan, dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and dark grey vans. _

_Every once in a while they'd be caught staring at each other; Kaname would flash a large smile and Sasuke found himself blushing lightly while looking away—a small, but genuine smile on his face. _

_Over time Sasuke has come to love that grin, to love the way Kaname has no qualms about himself, no hesitation. Just carefree, especially as that huge smile that reveals the dimples—which Sasuke cannot deny to himself are endearing—that grace his skin. _

_He has come to love his knowledge, humor, and insight. _

_He has come to love that way his curls never seem to be neat or tidy; they are wild, unruly, and untamable. _

_He has come to love how without even telling him he knows almost everything about the said raven: his love for herbal tea, his fear of dogs, his passion for the cello, his love of writing, all his quirks, morning grumpiness, his hatred for all sweet things, and love for walks and tomatoes. _

_He has come to love his compassion; the type that is wholly consuming, captivating, warm, inviting, and unrestrained without being unbearable, controlling, or overwhelming. _

_For the first time in his life after his family's death, Sasuke felt something for another person. _

_Though there was one thing he kept wondering all night that was bugging him no matter what he did. He needed to find out the answer. _

_(Sasuke POV)_

"…_Kaname?"_

_I watched as his head turned from the stage back to me with a look of amusement and curiosity in place. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why?"_

"…_Why what?"_

"_Why this..why everything. Why did you bring me here? Why spend all this time, effort, and energy on me? What makes you want to do this?"_

_He stared long and hard at me, his gaze so unyielding it became unnerving to the point that I almost looked away—almost! I held my gaze, leveled with his and suddenly the music, the noise, the annoying girl next to us screaming away on her phone like banshee, the man who was eating like a cow, they all stopped. _

_We were too lost in measuring each other as if this was a game, a dance between two, and the goal was to understand your opponent and their next five moves. A task I usually find quite easy as people are very predictable. Yet him, he was unreadable. And that's how I always felt around him._

_Usually I was the guarded one; I was the one who no one ever knew anything about. I was the one who never let anyone in. I've never been in a position where I'm vying to know just anything about someone. Where I have a real desire to learn about this person, be with this person, and live with this person._

_It was completely and utterly terrifying. _

_Yet I managed to keep all those feelings submerged deep within my barrier so that even his scrutinizing gaze could not see them. _

_Finally after what felt like hours, he let out what I've learned to be his classic chuckle, and simply stood up and said follow me. _

_As soon as we left Kingley's, late October's brutal wind hit me and had me freezing in an instant. _

_Determined to tough it out, I was shocked to see Kaname pull out a light gray, thick scarf and go on to wrap it around me. _

"_I'm not a girl; I can handle the cold." I stubbornly mumbled. I didn't want to show any weakness to him. _

_He just grinned. "I am certain you aren't a girl, but that doesn't mean you have to put yourself through unnecessary suffering."_

"_And if I'm masochistic?"_

"_Then think of the pain you feel from having to wear my scarf." He's still witty as ever, and is never fazed by my remarks, questions, or comebacks. It's both weird, yet addictive finding someone who accepts me as I am, yet has the ability to take all my shit and give it back knowing none of it is truly ever sincere. _

_About fifteen minutes later we found ourselves at the pier. _

_The ocean was freezing; the harsh waves pounding in the distance while the near shore rested soundly, the water smooth and calm, with the gentle swishes of it advancing and receding on the sand._

"_Take a seat." Kaname announced behind me. Although he was standing right next to me, his eyes were soft and distant, as if in whole different world that I couldn't seem to reach. _

_Taking a seat next to him, our legs dangled off the edge, and tiny droplets of water splashed us occasionally as the water crashed upon the resilient wooden structure._

"_My mother was a beautiful woman, inside more so than out. She had an old Victorian look to her: curly chestnut-brown hair that reached halfway down her shoulder, hazel-green eyes and two freckles, one at the corner of her eye, another at her cheek. Her skin was a vanilla cream—which was exactly how she smelled like, vanilla, with a hint of cocoa. She loved knowledge, life, and happiness. She read for hours on end, yet somehow managed to find time to spend time outside with us in rain, snow, or shine. Although she played, laughed, and danced as free as a child—something my father always adored about her—she was strict. The good type where her nurturing side would make you forget the restrictions and feel loved; made you feel like everything she did was for your own benefit—and it was. My mother, Azuna, was tall, graceful, and elegant. More so in the way she carried herself than in clothing: she was dignified, respectful, and proud."_

_I watched as his eyes harden, a move I've done too many times to know that it was an attempt to not cry. Deep inside me I felt torn. To see such a strong and unyielding character break in such a way was more than disconcerting; it was painful. _

_I grabbed his hand in mine as my way to show assurance, to give the most comfort that I knew to give and knew would be accepted. I was rewarded with a small, but genuine smile. _

"_We, my father and I, both loved her so much to the extent that she was our center, our fulcrum."_

_I squeezed his hand, my thumb rubbing soothing circles on his. Taking a deep, labored breath he continued on. _

"_One day we were coming back from a trip to the store. I was so happy that day I was bouncing up and down with joy. It was my birthday and we bought the items to make my favorite meal. My mother thought I was going mad as I couldn't sit still for a minute. I was ten that day."_

"_There happened to be on the news that same day that a serial killer was going around, knocking on doors of unsuspecting people and then shooting them. I completely ignored it. I mean, it could never happen to me right.?"_

_My heart clenched as I knew where this memory was going. _

"_I open the door and I see him. He was an average man: dark brown hair, around 32 years old, 5' 11", not too big. Yet his eyes; his eyes were the scariest things I have ever seen in my life. They were sinister, cruel, and filled with a nasty type of humor. All of a sudden a gun is pointed, resting at my forehead. My heart dropped as I felt my death fast approaching. I started crying not because I was going to die, but because I would never get to see my mom again and would leave her alone disappointed with leftover food in the kitchen—of all the stupid things to worry about."_

"_Just as he was about to pull the trigger the hand and the gun disappeared. A howl in anguish was heard instead. My mother had thrown the butcher knife at the gunman's wrist, effectively hacking off a portion of it and knocking the gun out of his hand. I was frozen in fear and shock. She then screamed for me to run, leave the house and go call 911 at a neighbors. I didn't want to leave; I knew inside it be my last moment with her if I did. Yet as the man grabbed my mother, slammed her head first into the ground and raised his foot as she stared at me and muttered….."I love you Kaname, with all my heart. Never forget that. Now GO!" He then continued to pound on her. And I...…I ran….…I couldn't save her, I couldn't do anything except run like a coward to the neighbor's house screaming, calling for the police!"_

_At this point he was in sobs, his body heaving as if living in this moment took all the strength he had. Compulsively I reached for him and held him, resting his head against my chest as he sobbed, planting soft kisses into his hair and rubbing his back firmly and lovingly. _

"_She died that day and her killer to this day remains missing. My father fell apart without her. After three years his heart succumbed to the depression and grief, and left me alone while he happily joined her in the afterlife—he was merely a corpse without her. From then on I went to live with Mitoshi, my uncle. To this day I feel hollow and empty and just dead. Dead because I couldn't save my dad or my mother, dead because the killer is still out alive not allowing my spirit to rest, and dead because I lost the thing that made my heart beat. "_

_As the tears streamed down his face I felt my heart swell and constrict at the same time. My mind went against its norm as I, without any care in the world, pulled his face up, kissed away the tears and then...kissed him. _

_This was unlike our previous encounters. This was filled with compassion, soul, and dare I say it, love. As our mouths meshed in a slow but fulfilling way, our tongues caressed each other softly, and our bodies meshed as well. It was as if we were trying to give ourselves away completely to the other, to fill that void, that hole with another being we cherished. It was breath-taking and exhilarating, yet slow and sweet._

_As we broke apart no words were spoken. It was if when we poured our souls into each other, we poured our minds giving feelings that words could not even begin to describe. _

_Finally breaking our stare, he looked away to the ocean and then back at me. _

"_My mother used to say that the ocean was a good place to let go of all your fears and inhibitions because she would always take them, wash away the pain, and bring back new feelings of joy, life, and renewed strength. That is how I feel with you. You are the first person who has made me laugh whole heartedly, the first person to get my heart beating, blood pumping, mind racing. You are the first person to fill me with life. That is the reason why for this, for Kingley's, for everything."_

_I looked at him, my face softened, eyes warm and teary, humbled by his feelings. I wanted my eyes to convey my following words more than my mouth could ever hope to do. _

"_And you are the first person my heart has allowed me to let in, to love."_

_We both smiled and I mean really smiled, the type that they call "from the heart". _

_Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, crushed me against him, heart to heart, chest to chest, and kissed me with all he had. He kiss filled with vigor and lust. _

_The passion was back._

_The flame was on._

_The life was thriving._

* * *

_Naruto's Pov_

I waited at Ashbury's and Styers at 5:45 p.m for Sasuke to arrive. I knew I was early, but I couldn't stop myself. I was too excited, impatient and nervous to wait till six to be here.

Finally after seven years I'd see him. I mean I'd really see _him_. Not the short, angry encounters we've had, but actually will have a humane conversation (or so I hope). I stood there thinking for a good bit till I heard-

"I didn't expect you to be this early. It's quite unlike you to have punctuality as a priority."

I turned at hearing his smooth, velvet voice. Tonight, without even trying, he was stunning. The type of sexy that is just a culmination of one's whole being. From his clothes: a black leather jacket, gray v-neck, dark blue loose jeans, and black boots, his hair: bangs smooth, back wild, his demeanor: indifferent, different distant, his eyes: black, cool and relaxed (for once!) all made him radiate.

I kinda felt shitty with just my blue zip up jacket, white band t-shirt, worn-out sneakers and jeans. He always had a way of trumping me without even realizing it.

"I was getting scared thinking you stood me up." I responded to him. This made him gently shake his head as if saying no, then gave me a soft smile.

"I'm not that much of an asshole."

I smiled a bigger grin back. "No, no you're not."

He gave me a look and then turned forward. "Let's go for a walk, and then maybe we can grab something to eat later."

"So" I began as we walked into a park area, "Why did you move to here instead of moving back home after college?"

He sighed. "…I needed to get away from everything and everyone. I had too many memories, good and bad back there. I just needed a fresh start. What about you? I would have thought for sure that you'd move back home once done school."

"Hehe, well I guess life isn't always what it seems. I mean, for me it was more about needing a distraction too as well. First I planned on leaving for a year away, and then one became two and now is going three. I just felt the need to see someplace else…I mean it's hard to explain."

"You didn't want to stay coped up in one place your whole life. You wanted to go out and see the world. Learn, live, explore, wonder, and start your own life—away from all your roots so nothing would hold you back or limit you."

I stared up at him. He was right, exactly right. This made me so happy because we used to know what the other was thinking and feeling all the time before until we lost it. Now I feel like we were getting it back.

"Yeah, you're a hundred percent right."

"hmm. Why'd you become a detective?"

"ha, why'd you become a lawyer?"

"Touche. I asked you first."

"I asked you first! What are we ten?" At this point we both looked amused at each other.

"Shut up. It still applies here. Answer the question." He smirked, bastard.

"Fine, but then you have to answer mine as well. I mean at first I wanted to go into politics back in high school because I thought I'd be able to make a difference in people's lives. But looking back now I guess in college I felt that I'd be better able to make a difference in people's lives directly every day either in preventing crime, stopping it, or getting justice for those harmed. You?"

He looked on ahead, his eyes hard. "I wanted to make sure that every person got a chance to prove their innocence. I always hated how a man could take the fall for someone else's crime. I felt that by saving people from incorrect incarceration, or being able to safe people from the dangerous hands of someone else, I was doing my share for society."

"you know, we're not that different. I mean sure a lawyer and detective are different occupations, but we have the same end goal: protecting people."

"…I guess. I mean each job has its own perks if you call them. One is the first on the scene who must make a decision about who was in the wrong, or has to come to a scene where people are in danger and a split second decision has to be made—that's pretty hard. The other comes later as the last mean of defense, and has more leeway than the other yet has the burden of either proof or defense, uncovering what really happened, which can ruin or save someone depending on whose side your own."

"True. True. Enough of the small talk though. I want to get down to the nitty gritty details about you."

He gave me a look of thorough confusion, one to the point of being almost "…what the fuck…"

"I want to know what kind of crazy bastard you were in college! I know you aren't as innocent as people think. You and I used to get in all kinds of shit messes in high school!"

This one had him barking out loud with laughter as he recalled the times I was referencing.

"What like the time lost that bet to Neji and Shikamaru forcing us to streak across town."

"The bastards even stole our clothes! We had to run all the way back home, going from bush to bush! I got poison ivy on my nuts!"

"Hahah, that's your fault dumbass. I told you not to use that bush. Remember that bitch of an old lady, Kusagi?! We'd use to just be insane from egging and teepeeing her house, to using her swimming pool all the time, to shutting off her power and playing jokes on her."

"She fucking hated us. She used to call the police on us all the time. I remember the one time she chased us in her car for 3 miles trying to catch us screaming and cursing out us. What'd she say to us again?"

"That we were the devils spawn from hell, meant to bring evil and cruelty to her. She said not even holy water from Israel itself could cleanse our souls. We would need an "exorcism". That woman was crazy. I don't even know how at ninety years old she kept up with us."

We both were bursting with laughter, a sound from him I had longed for year to hear. A sound that was sweet, rich, and jovial. We were nearly brought to tears as we kept remembering all the different times we had, all the shit we did.

It was a very good walk…

* * *

After eating at a pizza shop downtown we found ourselves at a park, a children's one with the swing sets, slides, a teeter totter, sandbox and tunnels. I forced the bastard—much to his displeasure—one every single thing, except the tunnels because, well, they were pretty nasty with all the junk in them.

He actually let himself go and was enjoying them as much as I am. I know, two twenty-four year old man playing at a deserted playground like freakin weirdos, but it ended up being a nice way to relax the atmosphere and bring us closer.

We were currently on the swing sets gently rocking back and forth when I decided I wanted to push him. Obviously he had to object…

"I'm not a fucking child Naruto! Don't push me."

"Relax! Just cuz' I'm helping you out doesn't mean you're suddenly a helpless kid to me!"

"No. Absolutely not." Dammit I needed to convince him.

"You're just too scared of heights and falling off, you big baby. Can't even handle a swing set."

"….." got him.

"Hurry up and push before I change my mind."

I started pushing him as fast and as high as I could and he really did let loose. Soon he was just filled with laughter and giggles. I haven't seen him this happy in a while.

After a bit I slowly let him back down till he was rocking gently back and forth into my chest. I snuck my arms around his waist and just held him, my face pressed against his check in the junction between his neck and collarbone. I had to resist the urge to gently nip there and plant kisses.

I was even more shocked when his hands rested over mine, and I could have sworn he had rubbed his cheek against me ever so briefly.

I had missed this.

I had missed us.

We stayed there for God knows how long, just gently swaying, occasionally murmuring to each other. An occasional rubbing of the hands, me nuzzling his hair—which he did not fail to push my head away each time with a threat to punch my face in (We were getting close, but not _that _close. Still didn't mean I wouldn't try) was included in our time on the swings.

Eventually Sasuke called it a night and we walked back home, close enough our shoulders touched.

We said our goodbyes, though I was left thoroughly confused with his lingering gaze. I couldn't read it and maybe I never would.

All I knew as I watched his shadow retreat was that tonight was a great night. Something neither me nor him can ever deny.

* * *

**thank you guys! Please read and review**


	6. Eclectic Feelings

**Hey! This chapter's flashback is different than normal. I felt I needed to show more of Naruto and Sasuke's prior friendship. Also, I'm really sorry for posting super-late! I tried to post Sunday and Thursday, but I had too much work to do and couldn't finish the chapter. **

**Besides all of that, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter. Next update within a week or two!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

_Two figures lay on a bed, one on top of the other, with both pairs of hands running furiously all over each other. Lips locked, tongues battling, bodies blending into one, the pair couldn't get enough of each other. _

_Sasuke wrapped both legs around Kaname, using an arm to against his head and the other to rub his neck. He was in utter bliss. _

_Kaname proceeded to attack Sasuke's neck with vigorous and renewed effort, making the pale, white skin turn a deep shade of blue-black. He too was on cloud nine with one hand kneading the surprising plush ass, the other hand caressing the younger boy's ruffled, silk locks. _

_Sasuke began thrusting his hips up to—_

"_Uchiha!"_

'_Fuck….'_

_For the past twenty minutes Sasuke had been daydreaming in class about him and Kaname. For the past four months he's been all he can think about—both sexually and not. _

_He was having a particularly good daydream when his dumbass AP Calc (the course is BC—Sasuke excelled at math, taking a year ahead of most of his junior peers) teacher just had to interrupt him. _

"_Uchiha!" she obnoxiously repeated with a snarl, some spit flying across the room hitting the unfortunates in the front row. "How about paying attention instead of sitting like a dud in the—!"_

"_I was paying attention." He stated with mild irritation. It had been a pretty good school day, but the bitch as usual had to ruin it. She had already begun class by attempting to give Sasuke an 80% for not solving all the problems on the test to her liking. After some exchange that included him making a fool of her and better not said words, she left his test at the correct score of a 98%. _

"_All your work is wrong after step seven." He continued after looking at the board. "As usual you made an error in your logarithm calculation, which led to the wrong graph produced. You would think that after making that mistake again and again you'd actually learn. Shows how little capability you actually have."_

"_You insufferable little eyesore! You ingrate!" She continued to screech. _

"_Hey it's not my fault, it's your mistake. Maybe if you paid more attention in undergrad instead of working on your beer belly, maybe you'd understand the subject you're teaching."_

_The other juniors and seniors in the class snickered. They loved exchanges between Sasuke and their teacher. It was one of the few classes the Uchiha said much in, and it was always entertaining and witty. _

_With that remark, the bell rang leaving a short, puffy woman stomping back to her desk while yelling out the homework for that night. _

_Exiting class, Sasuke was approached by his longtime friend Naruto (who he hadn't seen much of lately). He was radiating with excitement it, nearly making Sasuke's stomach churn (how can someone be so happy during school?)—though he guessed he wasn't much better after how excited he got seeing Kaname. _

"_Nee Sasuke! Look at that test you helped me study for! An 84! Now I have a B in precalc!"_

_Although Sasuke's eye couldn't help but twitch as he noted all the mathematical errors, he did realize how hard his friend had worked and how proud of his grade he was; this led to him giving a small, but soft smile to recognize his accomplishment. _

_While their friendship was idiosyncratic, their willingness to work hard was not. Contrary to what many believe, Naruto was no idiot. He just needed to learn how to control his attention, manage his time, and focus. When it came down to that he was a very good student: never as studious as Sasuke, but very creative and intellectual. He enjoyed writing, history, and politics taking his fair share of AP's in those and honors in other courses ending with A's and B's as his grades. _

"_Good job, I'm happy for you."_

_Naruto grinned; what was even better than the grade was getting his secret crush to smile back at him, loving how he too was proud of him. _

"_Thanks. Do you wanna go out today after school to the arcade? They have the newest game out! We can demo it and..." He drawled off after noticing the sad look on his raven haired friend's face._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I had plans today. I was going to—"_

"_You were going to hang out with your dick of a boyfriend. Sasuke, we haven't seen each other in a month! A freakin month. We used to practically live at each other's house. Now every time I come you're with him, like his bitch!" _

_It was obvious for obvious reasons as to why Naruto hated Kaname, and vice versa. They could read each other and both realized they were competing for the same thing, one holding the upper hand over the other._

_Sasuke noticed the animosity between them and could not stand being in the same room as them: which is why he could only hang out with one at a time, never both, even in large groups. _

"_Hey, layoff! It's not all the time! It's as if you're not happy that I'm with someone. All of you guys before were on my case, pushing me to "go out there", and be more "sociable". Now you're here telling me otherwise."_

_Sasuke was actually a very outgoing person, once you got past the asshole part. The only thing was he was only truly himself around a select group of people. Everyone else—unless pushed otherwise—he was just slightly amiable to—enough to leave a good impression, but not enough to be considered friends. _

'_When I told you that shit, I meant for you to come to me, not run to some older asshole', Naruto thought resentfully. _

"_Look Sas, I didn't mean to be an ass. I just miss seeing and being with you. It feels like I'm losing you, like I'm losing a part of me."_

…_Sasuke stared with sad eyes at Naruto, realizing he was feeling similar things. _

"…_Here, how about today it'll just be you and me? We'll go to the arcade—where I'll proceed to kick your ass in the game, and then have a late night watching movies—no dumbass dramas or comedies."_

_Naruto couldn't help, but grin. "What about the jacka—I mean Kaname?"_

_Sasuke gave him a reprimanding, yet amused look. "I think he can bear a night without me."_

…_.two hours later…_

"_Motherfucker! You cheat! You're a cheating bastard!" Naruto screeched. He was just about to annihilate Sasuke, when the fucker used a whole new attack, unknown to Naruto, to win. _

"_Lies! You're full of it. You can't accept that I beat your ass fair and square!"_

_Naruto snorted. "Yeah fair and square my ass."_

"_Hey, sucks to suck. C'mon, let's get out of here." _

_This time around they drove, using Sasuke's car. Because of Sasuke's love of driving insanely fast, and his hate for going anything less than 60, Naruto forced him to use his car instead of his father's old motorcycle (crazy right? Who knew Fugaku was wild back then?). _

_As they were driving back to Sasuke's house, a car next to them kept cutting them off and challenging them. Now this was one of the rare instances that Naruto was more mature than Sasuke. _

_He could tell when Sasuke was really getting really riled up. That one vein in his neck would pop, like it always did when he was pissed. Just like how it was doing right now…_

"_Sasuke just ignore the guy. Don't get angry—!"_

_Before he could finish off, the guy pulled down his window and screamed, see ya later ass fucks!"_

…

"_Fuck this shit! That fucker's going down." Sasuke then proceeded to push the accelerator to 120 miles per hour, cutting the guy off the whole time and beating him in their little car race. Laughing as the man had to swerve several times to stop from hitting something, and laughing more as the guy cursed him out. The icing on the cake was when the man got pulled over by the police and he didn't._

…_Naruto just tried to hold on for dear life…_

_Later that night—after miraculously avoiding a car accident and a ticket—both friends were watching a movie on Sasuke's couch having finished their ordered pizza (Hawaiian and pepperoni). _

_They watched two films. The first was a hard-core horror (Sasuke's pick), that had Naruto basically in Sasuke's lap the WHOLE movie; whimpering and covering his face in Sasuke's shirt, like the baby he was. _

_The second movie was an action one. Sasuke—who was quite the cuddler—laid his head on Naruto's chest, as Naruto laid with his head on the armrest of the couch. This position was not unusual for them as since it was long since established before Sasuke's relationship._

_As the film ended, they both decided just to sleep on the couch as they were too lazy to go upstairs. _

_When a sleepy Sasuke mumbled a "g'night", Naruto couldn't help but think two things as he pulled up the blanket. _

_The first was how Sasuke looked so innocent, childlike, and sweet while asleep, his chest lightly moving, and the occasion mewl. _

_The second being 'score one Naruto, Kaname zero.'_

…_For now…_

* * *

_Naruto POV_

These past few weeks have literally been the best in the past seven years of my life; no lie.

Sasuke and I now have a regular system. We get our morning coffee/tea together, meet up occasionally for lunch, and hang out twice a week—usually taking walks and talking.

The only problem has been when we start getting closer, or more intimate per say. During then he always withdraws with a sad, wistful look on his face—and I don't know what to do!

I feel as if he wants to try to move on, yet can't because the feelings me and Kaname generate in him are too similar. I have to try to show him that we aren't; that he doesn't have to pick one over the other in his heart. The main issue is that I just don't know how.

To get him back into the old times I invited him to Kiba's cousin's cook out—a huge hassle to get him to agree to (I had to promise a whole two weeks of Panera's and Starbucks on me—fuck). The whole gang will be there, so maybe he'll be able to let loose a bit and enjoy himself without the memories weighing him down.

Maybe then we'll be able to get closer… just maybe

* * *

"Naruto, quit staring out the window! Waiting by it won't make him show up any faster." Sakura chastised.

"I know Sak, but I can't help the feeling of nervousness in my chest. I feel like I'm a kid all over again."

Sakura gave him empathetic look. "Just give him some time. He'll come when he's ready."

They'd been best friends growing up, Sakura having outgrown her crush on Sasuke at age 14 after realizing it would never work nor happen.

All of their crew: Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, (no Lee—off on a business excursion: which was also part of the condition for Sasuke to show up) would be there.

They had all gone out to the patio, each one spending time catching up with the others.

Naruto sighed. 'maybe he won't show up after all...'

But then he noticed a sleek black car, reeking Sasuke, pull up. The bastard had the effortless look, with an aloof atmosphere about him—which was bull by the way Naruto could see how Sasuke was tense. Entering the house, he put his shades on his collar shirt and greeted him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late…took a bit more internal pushing."

"That's okay. Better late than never eh?"

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Sasuke nodded and proceeded to go out back with the others.

'Something is definitely wrong with him.' Naruto mused.

Sasuke was—to his surprise—having a decent time. He reminisced with a few old friends, caught up with others, and had nice conversations with the rest. It seemed that the past was at the moment forgotten, and the incident a taboo not brought up.

Although they were at a party, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and Shino decided it was the best time to discuss philosophy. They were always the nerdy ones in their group. But hey, being a nerd is awesome, so it was alright.

Right now they were in the midst of discussing consequentionalism. Shikamaru and Sasuke were arguing against it, while Shino, Neji, and Sakura were defending it.

"how can you believe that its best to treat individuals in a numerical manner: the action creating the "least amount of negative consequences", as the right one. You have to make everyone in life equal value to you, meaning that the kid in Russia who you never knew or will know is the same worth as your father. I can't side with that." Sasuke argued.

"But it's true. Each person has value, and no person is above another. All life is equal, and therefore should be seen as equal and treated as equal. That's what is fair, since no greater importance should be placed on a life." Neji countered.

"Yet what's fair isn't always what is _right_. By using this system of life you are negating all anyone has ever done for you, given to you, or meant to you. That encourages people to be selfish, and self-centered since they know that no matter what they do, they are in hindsight worth the same as anyone else. People are not inherently good. So the majority will not decide to do the right thing seeing as they will not gain." Sasuke replied.

"See it this way. When everyone knows they are seen as the same, it places greater emphasis on taking actions based on what is right because what's right is right whether or not you gain anything from it. It makes those types of actions more sincere. It's not necessarily about how many do the right thing, as much as why they are doing the right thing. Is it still the right thing if you are doing it for the wrong reasons?" Shino commented.

"Also look at it from a medical standpoint. Let's say I was an ER doctor. The staff is limited. Ten patients arrive. One patient requires a procedure that will take hours to finish, but needs to start immediately or will die. The other nine patients procedures are immediate as well—life or death—but will require less time in combination than the one patient. As a doctor I must give the best care I can and save as many people. Therefore it is right to save the nine people, than that one person." Sakura added in.

"Yet life no matter what isn't equal. Life has assigned value depending on the impact and importance of that individual. The more needed you are, the more people your presence affects, the more valuable your life is because it is affecting the widest range of people. Say in your scenario that one individual was the President. It would be the right thing to do, not fair but right, to care for the President since his death would impact and affect the most people. His life, unfortunately, holds more value." Shikamaru pointed out.

The Nara always had a way of silencing everyone, making them all think quietly to themselves.

Hana then interrupted to call them in for some wine and desserts.

Before Sasuke could leave, Neji pulled him aside, causing Sasuke to give him a quizzical glance.

"You've been distant lately. Although we debated like usual, you weren't fully into it. What's wrong?"

Sasuke was shocked. It wasn't unusual for Neji to be concerned given their history of friendship. He was just unaware anyone had noticed his absence of mind.

Sasuke sighed, and then scowled. "I've been distracted lately."

"Let me guess, personal issues, not work."

'Damn Hyuuga. Always persistent and clever'; Neji could see through any façade and never stopped until he got the truth.

"It's about someone…"

"You mean Naruto. Oh don't look shocked, you both kept glancing at each other when the other wasn't supposedly looking. Acting like schoolgirls, really." This comment got Sasuke riled.

"Fuck you Hyuuga, I didn't see you acting so manly when you were falling hard for Gaara. Whipped couldn't even begin describe you." Sasuke snarled. He was in a bad enough mood as it was.

The last comment had Neji roll his eyes and turn away, making Sasuke feel like a douche for being so mean. "Hey, wait, Neji you know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry; I've just been in the worst of moods."

Neji just smirked. "I know. It's okay. Now go on and explain to me all of your life's troubles. You two are like a good drama to watch."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that one. "I just don't know what to do. I'm not stupid; I can feel him coming on to me. His feelings are strong and sincere, and I do have some feelings for him."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I don't know if I can. Everything feels so raw, both the past and now. I see _him_ everywhere Neji, everywhere! He's still a part of me, a part I can't ever give to anyone else, not even Naruto. How can I move on with someone when I'm always holding back a part of me? It's like betraying him and being dishonest and selfish to Naruto. I can't do that Neji. I can't."

For the first time in his life the Uchiha looked truly tired, and defeated: emotionally and physically exhausted.

Neji gave a heart-warming, empathetic smile. The type of smile one receives from their mother when in need of comforting. "Sasuke, are you telling me someone can only love on person? Of course not! Just as a husband loves his spouse and children, friends love each other, and family love each other as well, just as there is room inside you to love both Naruto and Kaname. You've been friends, no soul mates, since childhood. Love is not definite. There is no minimum and there is certainly no maximum. It never runs out. It's only created. You hurt so badly after the incident because you were hurt by those you loved. But that doesn't mean you stopped loving them."

"But what about when you've given everything to someone. What happens when you have nothing else to give, or can't give your all to someone who is giving their all to you? How can you selfishly love two people at once?"

Neji chuckled and shook his head. "When you feel you have given all of you to someone, look again because there is always a piece of you left undiscovered. You will never run out of room inside you, or a piece of you to give. You yourself are infinite. Love isn't about the whole possession of someone. It's about giving the most you can to someone, and giving the most sacred pieces of you because you love that person. It's not selfish because although Kaname is your past, he is again your past. Life moves on, and so you must with it."

Neji took a breath and continued. "It's not about forgetting, but rather remembering, cherishing, and moving forward with new wisdom at hand. You aren't supposed to try to split the same parts of you between two people at the same time because that would be dishonesty. You're history with Kaname is done and over. You're relationship with Naruto is just blooming. You are enjoying, but leaving your past, and attempting to move on and create a better future. Remember that and allow yourself to love again. I think you have a guest here waiting for you."

Neji got up and gestured to Naruto who was off a distance waiting by the side.

Before Neji left, Sasuke grabbed his hand and said with the utmost sincerity, "Thank you Neji. For everything."

The Hyuuga just smiled, and walked away leaving the two men staring at each other across the patio.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, looking as sheepish as ever. It was endearing.

"Hey Sas, I just wanted to apologize in case I did something to upset you. I could tell you were stressed. If you want me to back off and give you space that's fine with—"

Sasuke effectively silenced Naruto as he pulled him in by his waist, and cut off his words with a kiss. A kiss that was unyielding yet soft, delicate yet harsh, and loving. Oh so loving.

Naruto stunned at first, and taken back by Sasuke's dominance, quickly followed suit, kissing the Uchiha with all he had. Sasuke backed them up till they were against the wall, and broke the kiss with a gentle pop. Body tensed, he relaxed it by breathing deep, and nuzzling the neck of his companion.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who's pushed us away, who's really been keeping us apart." Sasuke whispered. He took another inhale of the blonde's scent and continued.

"…Look, I still am not fully healed, and I don't think I could ever be. But I would like to try to start picking up the broken pieces, and start anew."

Naruto looked down and saw the softest and most compassionate look on Sasuke's face as he nuzzled Naruto's neck, planting gentle kisses all the way up to his cheek. Naruto was in pure bliss, yet had to be sure of what was being said here.

"Sasuke do you mean that…?"

Sasuke pulled up his head and stared level heatedly at the man before him.

"Yes it means that I am ready to move on. I am ready let you in, and more importantly; I am ready to start loving you."

With that said, Naruto's heart did literally flips as he pulled in Sasuke's head to his lips, and wrapped his spare arm around their waists, crushing their bodies together.

Before their lips met, three words were whispered out of the Uzumaki's mouth.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! The other plot (besides their relationship) will be starting soon. Try in about 2-3 chapters. **


End file.
